love never dies
by Writin'OffCoffee
Summary: This is a story I made up after watching the episode where Jess comes back to Stars Hollow to fix his car and keeps on running into Rory. Kind of remember that one? Well, at the end he tells Rory that he loves her. What if he hadn’t driven away? What if..
1. i love you

A/N- hi everybody! This is a story I made up after watching the episode where Jess comes back to Stars Hollow to fix his car and keeps on running into Rory. Kind of remember that one? Well, at the end he tells Rory that he loves her. What if he hadn't driven away? What if he had stayed? Would something have happened? Read on to find out!

PS: some of the words and actions you will recognize do come from the episode, but I've changed the words up a bit. Just wanted to let y'all know.

Disclaimer- ok it is a known fact that I don't own Gilmore girls, never did, never will, blah blah blah! But it is my favorite show, so shouldn't that count for something?

Chapter one

I love you

Rory Gilmore stood in line at the firelights festival. She tried to keep her mind focused on the festival, but it kept traveling back to Jess. What was he doing here? Why did he come back after almost a year? She had imagined a hundred different reasons he might have come back, a hundred different things he could have said to her. But when she kept running into Jess earlier in the day, he just left.

She turned to look around at the festival, to distract herself, but only found Jess standing by his car, looking at her. She couldn't watch him run away again.

"It's my town, so I'll run away!" she cried as she sped down the street.

"Rory wait," Jess called after her.

She didn't look back but kept in running.

"Rory!"

He flew down the street after her.

"No!' she yelled, picking up her pace.

"We have to talk."

"No we don't."

"Come on Rory, we look like idiots, stop running!" he called making circles around her as she tried to escape. She ran faster, but Jess so caught hold of her arm.

"Rory, we need to talk."

"What could we possibly need to talk about?"

"We…we just do."

"Look Jess, I've imagined a hundred ways you could come back and talk to me, a thousand things you could have said. But now it's been almost a year, and you just decide to come back? You didn't write to me, you didn't call me like you promised. You just left. And now you expect me to listen to what you ah veto say?"

"Yes." Jess's voice was quiet, but intense.

She stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Just listen please Rory."

"Fine. You want to talk, talk. Say anything you want, it's your only chance."

"Could we at least sit down?"

"No. you wanted to talk to me, and I'm listening. What could you possibly have to say after all this time?"

Jess stared at her, emotions running deep in his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Rory stared at him in awe, unbelieving. This was impossible. He couldn't have possibly gone all this way to just to say that. But he did come and say it! He said it! He said he loved me!

While all this was registering in her brain, Jess took it as his cue to leave. He glanced one more time at her, thinking it would be his last for a long long time, maybe forever. He loved this girl, but he couldn't have her. He had made too many mistakes.

Jess turned on his heel, and walked away towards his car. He was just about to go in and drive off when something stopped him. He turned, and saw Rory calling to him.

"Jess wait."


	2. rory loves you too

A/N- hope you liked that first chapter. I know it's kind of a recap of what happened at the end of the episode (what was it called I keep on forgetting! send me a message if you know please!), but I hope that you liked it anyway.

This chapter is totally made up by me, so read on to find out what happens!

Disclaimer- I want tot own Gilmore girls and break up Lorelei and Christopher, get rory and Jess back together…the list goes on. But I can't and I'll have to settle for hoping the real owners of the show will get to it eventually!

Chapter Two

Rory loves you too

Jess turned around and stared deeply into Rory's piercing blue eyes. Was she serous? She really wanted him to stay?

She stared back at him, unbelieving herself that she had asked him to wait. After all he'd done to her. But she still knew in her heart that she loved him too. Nothing could be stronger than that feeling.

"You're right, we have to talk," rory finally managed to say.

"I've said all I wanted to."

"We have to talk," she repeated herself, making her way to a nearby bench. Jess followed.

They sat next tot each other, but neither said a word. It had been so long since they had been this close. Both dreaming of this moment, but never imagining it would happen like this.

"Why…why did you leave?" rory suddenly burst out unable to control her.

"I…my father came…and I…I wasn't graduating…I had hurt everybody…Luke…you."

"You hurt me the most," she whispered, tears falling down her face. "You hid things form me…you never let me know what was on your mind. And now…now you're just going to leave again. It doesn't matter if you love me or I love you, you're going to leave like you did before."

"You still love me?" Jess asked surprised. He knew she had loved him before when she called him at her graduation, but by now he assumed she would be long over him, and he would be lucky if she wasn't going out with anyone.

Rory nodded softly.

"Yes I still do. I don't know why, and I know I shouldn't, but I do. I can't help myself." she blushed at her won words.

Jess heart swelled up. he knew rory was special, but now he knew she was the most stunning wonderful girl in the world. And he knew he wanted her to be his again.

"I won't leave," he stated simply. "I'll stay here and be with you. I'll do whatever you want me to."

Rory turned to him in shock. This wasn't the rebel Jess she knew. Jess had changed; he was more mature now.

"You won't," she answered him, knowing he might not keep that promise.

"I will. I love you. I missed you so much in California. Life without you isn't the same."

rory's eyes watered up with tears again.

"I love you Jess," she whispered, "and I want you to stay. But things are going to have to be different. I want an open and honest relationship. I want you to finish school. I want you to care Jess."

He nodded, ready for anything, as long as it meant being with rory. He knew this was not something he would normally commit to. But love had made him do it. He loved rory too much and he knew it.

"I will."

"I love you Jess, and I want us to be together."

"I love you too rory," he whispered softly in her ear, scooting closer to her on the bench. His eyes met hers, and he moved closer until their lips were almost touching.

"Will you take me back rory. I'm sorry for all the mistakes in our past. But now we can start afresh, a new Jess a new rory?"

She nodded, and their lips finally met in the sweetest emotional kiss Jess and rory had ever had.

A/N- I know it was a bit sappy and Jess was a bit OOC, but I still hope you like it!

Promise more action in the next chapter. I just had to get this out of the way, so there would be something to go on. Hope you understand. Now review, and wait for the next chapter! It's coming soon!


	3. Reaction

A/N- sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I've been busy. but now I am and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer- I already told you I don't own Gilmore girls!

Chapter three

Reaction

Rory sat on her bed as the early morning sun streaked through her window. Her thoughts were filled with Jess and she didn't bother to ignore them. She knew he loved her now.

He loved her.

He loved _her._

HE LOVED HER.

"Hey rory, are you up?" Lorelei asked coming into her daughter's room. "You seem distracted."

"No I'm fine."

Do you want to go to Luke's?"

"Luke's…sure that would be great."

"Rory you are distracted what's up?"

"Nothing mom," rory said, really not wanting to discuss Jess with her mother. "really." she gave her mother an encouraging smile.

"I'm going to go change," rory said walking out of the room.

Lorelei watched her daughter leave, and knew that something was definitely up.

At Luke's, Lorelei sat drinking her coffee and trying got get her daughter to spill. But rory wouldn't budge.

"Is it about Jess?" Lorelei finally asked, knowing that Jess coming back to town the way he did two days ago, was not going to have a very good affect on her precious daughter.

Rory's face turned slightly red and all was revealed.

"He'll be gone soon Ror, it will be fine," Lorelei said assuring her.

Rory didn't answer. Lorelei looked at her intently.

"He loves me," rory suddenly whispered to the totals shock of her mother.

"What?!"

"He…loves me. And I know it makes me seem really needy but I love him to. even after all those things that happened."

"Are you serous?" Lorelei was appalled.

Rory nodded, glad to get it off her chest.

It was just then that Jess himself entered the diner. His eyes immediately sought rory and Lorelei watched him closely as he smiled down at her daughter. She then watched as Rory looked at him and her whole face relaxed.

"Jess," Rory said shyly, getting off the stool and walking up to him. She never used to be this shy with him, but that was before. Things were different now.

He snaked his arms carefully around her waist, knowing also that things were much much different. People around them watched in awe as Jess Mariano, town rebel and the guy who broke Rory's heart, getting intimate with rory once again. but the two didn't seem to notice that because they were too busy staring into each other's eyes. Jess suddenly moved closer and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey," he said softly.

She responded by kissing him. Their lips felt so soft on each other and soon the kiss got more and more passionate. The town could not help but stare.

Lorelei knew that this time her daughter had really fallen in love. Not like she had with Dean, but really in love. She managed to smile a little.

The two lovebirds broke apart. Rory suddenly noticed the people around them. She blushed.

"We…um have to go," Lorelei said getting up form the stool. Rory got the hint and untangled herself from Jess.

"Meet me at the bridge tonight at seven," he whispered into her ear making her grow hot. She nodded with a small secretive smile and followed her mother out the door.

A/N- ok I know that was short, but what do you think? Hopefully people are still reading this since I know it's been awhile since I updated! But please read and review, we all know how loved reviews are!

Promise I will update faster with the next chapter!


End file.
